Mobile devices amplify transmission signals using a power amplifier in a transceiver. The configuration of the power amplifier, which includes backoff and crestcomp parameters, is dependent on a current transmission configuration. The backoff parameter represents the maximum amplifier power reduction for the current transmission configuration based on the nonlinearities in the power amplifier. The crestcomp parameter represents a bias compensation value for a power detector of the power amplifier that compensates the output of the power detector to obtain a true RMS power value. Typically, the mobile device stores the backoff and crestcomp parameters applicable to each transmission configuration in memory. As the transmission configuration changes, the mobile device retrieves a new backoff and crestcomp parameter from the memory based on the new transmission configuration.
3GPP Rel-6 introduces a new generation of mobile devices that include enhanced uplink capabilities. For Rel-6, the uplink DPDCH (Dedicated Physical Data Channel), HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access Channel), HS-DPCCH (HSDPA Dedicated Physical Control Channel), and enhanced uplink channels may be transmitted simultaneously, where each channel corresponds to a different gain ratio of gain factors. Based on the number and type of configured channels, the transceiver has approximately 320,000 different transmission configurations. The large number of transmission configurations associated with the new generation of mobile devices requires a large number of backoff and crestcomp parameters to be stored in the mobile devices. In addition, when the enhanced uplink channels are configured, the power amplifier may need to access the backoff and crestcomp parameters on a slot by slot basis. Such quick access requires that the memory used to store the backoff and crestcomp parameters comprise a fast memory proximate the mobile device processor. Because a fast memory having sufficient storage for the backoff and crestcomp parameters for all possible transmission configurations is prohibitively large and prohibitively expensive, there is a need for an improved technique for efficiently storing and accessing backoff and bias compensation parameters in new generation mobile devices.